customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
CR - Sasuke 5
CR - Sasuke 5 is the third Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory.Last Tournament, Stage One saw only a couple of changes, nothing to big. The Stage One clears went from 9 to 15. With 5 people getting over 35 Seconds. The fastest out of those 5, is Grand Champion Daniel Arnold, beating Stage One with 47.15 Seconds Left. 4 out of the 6 returning Veterans would clear Stage One, with 2 out of the 3 All-Stars as-well. Jon Stewar'''t being the only not to clear, failing the Jumping Spider. Despite 15 people going to Stage Two, only 5 were able to clear. The fastest, was returning Regular '''Realityisawesome with a staggering 40.37 Seconds Left. In Stage Three, despite going last, Realityisawesome would fall the earliest, failing the Body Prop. Alan Adams, would fall on the Sending Climber. and Markstickluke would fall the closest to the finish, failing the 7th Obstacle the Vertical Limit Kai. Two people though would clear like in CR-Sasuke 4. The Newcomer Drew Drechse'''l, and returning Stage Three Veteran '''Brian Krestch. on the Final Stage, Brian would slip on the Lumberjack Climb, and Drew would fall on the Salmon Ladder, going the furthest that Tournament. Stage One Obstacles (1) 3 Fan Obstacles, 5 New Obstacles Total. ① Twelve Timbers* ② Sadan-Rolling Escargot* (Now has Drops like the Rolling Log) ③ Spin Bridge* ④ Giant Swing+Jumping Spider* (Giant Swing now Leads into Jumping Spider) ⑤ Half-Pipe Attack ⑥ Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe (1) ⑦ Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe (2) ⑧ Circle Jump* (Slider Jump, except the bar is now a Circle from the Circle Slider.) ⑨ Final Climb (1:50 Time Limit) Results (1) Stage Two Obstacles (2) 2 Fan Obstacles, 3 New Obstacles Total. ① TIE Slider* (Like the TIE Fighter with a Slider Drop.) ② Salmon Ladder Nobori + ③ Salmon Ladder Kudari + ④ Deja Vu* '''- ⑤ '''Balance Globe* (The Balance Tank except the Tank is a Sphere.) ⑥ Metal Spin ⑦ Wall Lift (1:30 Time Limit) Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (3) 3 New Fan Obstacles Total ① Flying Bar + ② Rumbling Dice - ③ Sidewinder R ④ Curtain Cling + ⑤ Devil Steps - ⑥ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger + (Just Ultimate Cliffhanger then the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger) ⑦ Vertical Grasper* - (The Lamp Grasper except the Lamps are Small Vertical Limits) ⑧ Ring Slider* (Basically the Pipe Slider except the Pipe is a Ring) Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① Spider Climb (12m) ② Salmon Ladder (8m) ③ Endless Rope (20m) Total (40m) (:40 Time Limit) Results (4) Opinion Wow I actually thought we were gonna get another Grand Champion, maybe even more than one but luckily, or unluckily for them, they failed pretty early in the Final Stage, with only Markstickluke making it pass the Salmon Ladder. Had even more Stage One, Two, and Three clears. We had Three Sign Up runners, All of them making it to the Final Stage (wow) For the first time, the Top Performance isn't American, and also, for the first time, a Final Stage appearance doesn't grant you a Top 5 Performance. (Sorry to Kanno) If Reality would have made it further than Daniel, the Top 3 Best Performers would have all been Sign-Ups. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke